Feature rich portable electronic devices, including portable communication devices, have evolved from simple analog devices to multifunction computing systems with different software-controlled modes. Some advanced radios include multiple microphones for high quality performance. Typically, when these radios operate in a loud speaker mode, a front-facing microphone is configured as the primary microphone for capturing audio input during a communication and a rear-facing microphone, if present, is configured as a secondary microphone. For example, the sound captured by the secondary microphone is sometimes used as an environmental reference for noise cancellation purposes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by suitable symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.